protagonistfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Любить как Ты
thumb «'Любить как Ты'» (англ. Love Like You) – песня, которая звучит в титрах мультсериала Ребекки Шугар «Вселенная Стивена» с первый по финал третьего сезона. После начала звучать реприза в титрах, начиная с «Kindergarden Kid». В «Jail Break» песня впервые звучит со словами. Информация о саундтреке * Композиторы – Aivi & Surasshu * Вокал – Ребекка Шугар, Нина Мартяну (русский язык) Текст песни |-|Английский текст = If I could begin to be Half of what you think of me I could do about anything I could even learn how to love When I see the way you act Wondering when I'm coming back I could do about anything I could even learn how to love like you Love like you, love like you I always thought I might be bad Now I'm sure that it's true 'cause I think you're so good And I'm nothing like you Look at you go I just adore you I wish that I knew What makes you think I'm so special If I could begin to do Something that does right by you I would do about anything I would even learn how to love - When I see the way you look Shaken by how long it took I could do about anything I could even learn how to love like you Love me like you... |-|Русский дубляж CN = Даже вдвое меньше сил, Чем во мне ты находил Мне хватило бы на всё, Я бы смогла полюбить... Зная, как ты ждёшь меня, Вспоминая радость дня, Я сумела бы сделать всё, Я бы смогла полюбить, как ты, Как ты... И теперь, увы, поняла Что я очень слаба Но, тебя, дорогой, Ждёт другая судьба. Даже меньше верных дел, Чем придумать ты сумел, Мне хватило бы на всё, Я бы смогла полюбить... Взгляда на твои глаза, Когда всё вернуть назад, Мне хватило бы на всё, Я бы смогла полюбить, как ты. Любить, как ты... Видео Steven Universe Ending Theme - Full Edit (COMPLETE August 2016) - Love Like You Love Me Like You|Полная версия песни от Ребекки Шугар Steven Universe - полюбить как ты (Русский, Полное) Love Like You (Russian, Complete)|Официальный русский дубляж, вокал – Нина Мартяну Steven Universe - Love Like You (Reprise) - Complete -Change Your Mind-|Реприза Интересные факты * Эта песня играет в самих эпизодах только после важных событий: в «Ocean Gem», когда Стивен и его друзья вернулись в Пляжный город после возвращения Мирового океана, и в «Bubbled», когда самоцветы спасли Стивена в космосе. * Ребекка Шугар заявила в комик-коне 2016 в Сан-Диего, что «Love Like You» не имеет особого характера и предназначена для свободного толкования. ** В интервью SDCC 2017 года Шугар заявила, что, когда она начала писать «Love Like You», она думала об этом как о пришельце, которого любит человек, но сам не имеет возможности любить. Однако, после того, как люди часто благодарили Ребекку за создание «Вселенной Стивена», она чувствовала себя как смущенной, так и вдохновленной их благодарностью, и вместо этого она подумала о «Любить, как ты», о людях, которые любят ее и ее трудности, выражая любовь к ним в ответе к ее неуверенности. * Вероятно, что в песне отражено отношение Розы к Стивену, которая полюбила своего сына ещё до его рождения и приняла то, что она станет его половиной. Категория:Музыка Категория:Геройские песни Категория:Герои Вселенной Стивена